Only In the Depths of Hell
by ToxicWitness
Summary: Everything started with a trip to another realm to save a few souls. It all seemed fine until the passageway between realms closes and everyone is stuck in our world. After an encounter with Satan everything goes rancid and disaster has never been closer. This has been a collaboration with FanGirl105.


**Only In the Depths of Hell**

Chapter One: Assignment

_"Grell Sutcliff and William Spears to the main office. Be on your way quickly, it is urgent", _the overcom blared throughout the association.

"Sutcliff, what have you gotten us into this time", I muttered to myself in my office.

I put my papers neatly stacked into a folder, and into a cabinet, as I made my way out of my office and into the hallways. Of course, the hallways had to be crammed with reapers this morning, just as I had to urgently make my way to the main office on a usually typical Wednesday morning. I never really wondered to myself why they had called us, I just followed orders. I made my way to the main office at a dreadfully slow pace because of all the others in the hallway. Maybe it was the time of year new reapers were entering the association? I wouldn't know, they neglect to inform me of anything anymore. I finally made my way to the front desk, after standing in the slow line about twenty reapers long.

"Hello and welcome to the Ministry of Hades, how may I help you", a friendly secretary asked me.

"I am William T. Spears, the office wanted to see me", I replied with a solemn tone.

"Oh...yes... Right this may, Mr. Spears", the secretary was offering to guide me all too uncomfortably.

"Thank you", I once again responded, trying not to sound concerned.

The young secretary led me around the front desk, through to the back, weaving through hallways and desks to reach another wooden door at the end of the hall. The secretary pushed the small buzzer of the door and the door made a slight 'click' noise and opened slowly.

"Excuse me, sir, Mr. Spears is here", the young secretary spoke in a soft tone, obviously terrified.

"See him in at once, we have absolutely no time to waste", a man with thick black glasses and clean-cut, balding, brown hair spoke in a dark tone.

I walked into the office to see none other than, Mr. Howard Hades, the companies founder and my boss standing next to what seemed to be a very irritated Sutcliff.

"Spears, take a seat, I need to talk to both of you", Mr. Hades went to stand next to his desk.

"I don't understand why I need to be here, my dear. I haven't been into any trouble lately", Sutcliff did his best to look innocent.

"I know that is a lie, but that isn't the reason I have brought you both here", Mr. Hades looked me directly in the eyes and continued," I have brought you both here on special occasion. I know you both are indeed trainers, but I know you are also very capable of field work. I need you to save a few souls today."

"Really", Sutcliff asked in unbelieving excitement.

"Yes, but it must be done quickly. These souls don't have much time left", Mr Hades looked at me once more, "Spears, do you understand me?"

"I do, sir, but where exactly are these souls and how do we save them", I asked, confused on the complete procedure.

"There is no exact way to save a soul, you must only try for the best and hope it will succeed", he shrugged saving a soul off like it was everyday work.

"Thanks", I spoke sarcastically, "Where are they again?"

"They are in another realm, one I am quite sure you have not visited", Mr. Hades wore a smirk.

"Another realm", Sutcliff outbursted.

"Yes, and you must go now, I have a portal awaiting you", Mr. Hades informed us, "Both of you, stand up, and follow me to the portal", he treated us like dogs.

Although, even if he did shoot demands at us like trained pets, we followed him. No one in any realm wishes to argue with Mr. Hades if they know what is best for their well being. When Sutcliff and I arrived in the small room with the portal in it, I think my head started to explode. I noticed the closer I became to the object, the more my skull wished to exceed my head.

"Quickly, the both of you, jump in the damn portal! What are you waiting for", he screamed.

Sutcliff looked extremely reluctant to stepping anywhere near the swirling portal. I decided this wasn't any time for fear or reluctantness, so I stood behind Sutcliff, and used the end of my boot to push him into the portal, although he was screaming in fear, I knew he would be fine. I then jumped into the portal after him, tightly gripping my scythe, to make sure I wouldn't lose it. I couldn't remember too much, after the portal it was a bit of a blur. I just knew I woke up under a willow tree, on a cool summer day, with a passed out Sutcliff about thirty feet away. I stood up only thinking one thing.

"Where are we..."


End file.
